Within various vehicles, a center console is positioned between the driver's seat and the front passenger seat. This center console typically includes various storage receptacles and containers that are contained within the console assembly. These various storage areas can be accessed through an operable door or lid that is incorporated within the console. Various interior containers within the console can be removed as desired by the user for cleaning and/or replacement.